skystriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Reeves Braddock
Reeves Braddock was born on October 13, 2021. Reeves is the younger brother to James Braddock, and elder brother to Hayes Braddock. Reeves joined the Royal Navy of Valasia at age 16. He made it to Commander ranking before turning to piracy, due to the loss of his brother because of King Saffron's poor decision-making. Reeves became Captain when his ship decided to go rogue and was renamed the Morana. Reeves later captures Princess Verity Anastalsia, the daughter of King Saffron, from a merchant ship, and the two eventually become lovers. Biography Early Life Both Reeves' mother and father past away when he was at the mere age of ten. His brother James took on the role of the parent as the eldest, only 17 years old. Once James joined the Royal Navy to provide a stable income, Reeves was left as the man of the household. He cared for his four-year-old sister as best as he could. When James first wore his naval uniform home, Reeves seemed to be entranced by his sword. They grew up with weapons all around them, but nothing as shiny or well-kept as the officer sabers. Noticing his interest, James found two sturdy wooden sticks and began to train Reeves, thinking it would be a good way to bond and keep Reeves at home. At eleven, it became apparent that Reeves had a natural ability with a sword. Whenever James had the opportunity to go home, Reeves would always make sure they had time to practice. At age 12, his brother began a relationship with a prostitute named Rose Sadler. Due to James' love for the woman, James did everything he could to keep her off of the streets. Rose moved in with the Braddock's several months after her and James' first meeting. Rose took on the mother role, caring for young Reeves and Hayes. As James progressed in the Navy, his time away seemed to be longer, but he still tried to visit as often as he could. Reeves was a bit of a wanderer when he was young and loved to roam the streets. James found this habit to be troublesome and often argued with Reeves about his recklessness. Even as a young boy Reeves was always a bit of a smart aleck, constantly testing people's limits. He got into a few fights due to this characteristic and on several occasions didn't go home because he didn't want Rose to see how badly he was beaten up. He cared deeply for Rose and didn't want her to worry. Getting beaten up didn't bother him much though, he thought of it as the way of life in the Lowlands. He felt that it was making him tougher; everytime he lost a fight was just one more milestone, he told himself that one day he would get to a point where he would never lose again. At 16, Reeves joins the Valasian Royal Navy, with much pressure from James. Due to his brother's oustanding performance thus far, and from James' boasting of Reeve's abilities, many people were holding high expectations for him. Officers called him out constantly, they found him to be arrogant and selfish, wanting to make an example out of him. Year 2046 At this point, Reeves has been the Captain of the Morana for six years. Physical Appearance Reeves is a lofty guy with an imposing appearance. His body is lengthy and lean, meaty muscles in all the right places. He has dark green eyes with hints of brown throughout. His full pink lips contrast greatly with his jet black hair. He usually sports full-coverage stubble along his jaw, lower cheeks, and mustache. He is said to be very attractive with smooth olive skin. Verity's first thoughts on his appearance: "He was exactly what you would imagine tall, dark, and handsome to look like." Reeves has multiple tattoos and scars all over his body. He has the Morana Crew symbol tattooed on his left wrist. He has another tattoo on his neck, one on his right shoulder, right forearm, a small one on his hip, and one on his back. The scar running through his left eyebrow is one of the more noticable ones since it is on his face. Reeves is commonly seen wearing his long black jacket, and leather captain hat with a long black feather sticking out. Reeves' face is unreadable for the most part, a result of him masking his emotions. He holds a cold expression for the most part, though his crew always gets him to crack a smile. Reeves has a large boyish smile, one that doesn't match his reputation. Only those close to him really get a glimpse, for he isn't naturally a friendly person to strangers. Personality and Traits Reeves loves to tease people for his own amusement, which may cause him to come off a bit jerky to those who don't know him well. He has a witty and unfiltered mind, obvious traits for the smartass he is. He has always had a knack for trouble, even during his time in the Navy, he had the heart of a pirate. He has a love for the thrill of almost getting caught, and relishes in consistantly getting away. His wanted poster is more of an honor than a burden to him. He feels most comfortable on his ship as opposed to a stationary house. Reeves is very protective of the people and things close to him. He is not very good at expressing his feelings but has always wanted a love like he saw between his brother and Rose. Since he isn't very good with expressing his feelings in words he usually portrays them with actions. Reeves is known to have a quick tongue and an even faster sword. It was discovered early on that Reeves was a protegé with a blade. Reeves doesn't like outsiders much, usually taking a while for people to earn his trust. Due to this he is very selective about his crew members. Due to an unattended wound, Reeves has nerve damage in his left arm; and while he can still move his hand freely, he has no feeling in his pinky, ring, and middle fingers. Relationships Romantic Verity Anastalsia Reeves and Verity met once prior to 2046 when he was 16 and she was 8. He had just recently joined the Royal Navy and was attending a Naval party that the palace was throwing. He later found her sitting in the garden on the large fountain. She was upset about not getting enough time with her father anymore. After giving her a pep talk he brightened her night by jumping in the fountain and having a splashing fight with her. Verity was extremely sad when her father informed her of the sailor's departure the next morning. She never got the chance to thank her new friend for turning her night around or even wish him well on his travels. When Reeves Family Reeves is the younger brother to James Braddock, and older brother to Hayes Braddock. Not much is known about Reeves' birth parents since he hardly mentions them. It might be because he doesn't remember them very well due to them passing when he was young. If this were true however, he wouldn't willingly admit to forgetting them. Friends Beckett Langstrom Reeves first meets Beck in the Navy. Skills and Abilities Reeves is a very skilled swordsman and fighter, having been fighting since he was young. Qoutes "The world can be be dark, Hayes, and uncertain, and cruel... The only thing that matters is that we face it together." - Reeves to Hayes Gallery tumblr_o9im38znW11ubk33ao3_500.jpg 3569eaaeb362c29219923ac0f8d9cbf5.jpg 4fb896e5354757ec70331440cf6a81bb.jpg 5c7d0cfdc3912dbf59390dd15b981b2d.jpg 740full-matthew-daddario.jpg matthew_daddario_1.jpg OgbsPy-u.jpg tumblr_ntmzn6uGOY1u55pcro1_500.jpg Мэть.jpg gif-shadow-hunters-matthew-daddario-alec-lightwood-Favim.com-4290471.gif gu9uw02xz67x.jpg matthew-daddario.jpg matthew_daddario_4.jpg Matt-for-Bello-Magazine-matthew-daddario-39230128-500-324.jpg alec-lightwood-boys-daddario-gif-Favim.com-4069963.gif Alec.jpg 5316505d342f0921393d175d54bae49f.jpg|Verity walking in on Reeves before a shower. 05d09529e8f88763643ab3e13fbfd48c.jpg f5fb90327c47f549959a161b69b37c43.jpg tumblr_o19gk31pBK1v2yqyfo1_500.png largesdfaf.gif|"First date with V, you nervous." "Shut up." - Taken by Dalton map_9.jpg Friday-Beefcake-Matthew-Daddario-Animals-470.jpg|When he's gotta act tough but secretly wants to pet the pony - Taken by Verity Tumblr o01wdpo06X1v014w9o1 1280.jpg 8495f154461450b4b5e52e508befd01c.jpg e13.jpg 78725c82ae5354e447a50cb86076d6e4.jpg matthew-daddario-alec-shadowhunters.jpg tumblr_inline_o96fs70GJI1s6h85w_500.gif|"I'd die for you, Beck. And yet, you go behind my back." Matthew Daddario.jpg tumblr_o1w2i3hYzq1sjk0cro1_500.png|Reeves' Valasian Royal Navy photograph; age 16 DPLm2ofXkAAd_ag.jpg maxresdefaultsdsd.jpg matthew-daddario-raw-shadowhunters-03.jpg tumblr_oung66o7Y81r5egopo1_r1_540.png Braddock Reeves Reeves Category:Lowlander Category:Sky Strider Category:Nobles Category:Undesirables Category:Valasia Category:Braddock Family